My Spidey Senses Are Tingling
by zeratul7
Summary: Made for Twilight Rose2's contest. It was all fun and games until death knocked on their door. Now they're just worried for their lives. Warning: Somewhat graphic.


**A/N: Don't own Avatar. Belong to Mike and Bryan of Nickelodeon. Also, Toph's only color blind in this story.**

Twilight Rose2's rules:

_This month's is something easy and fun. The gAang gets stuck in a mall for one whole night. It's your choice whether the stores are open or closed or if there's anyone else there. But there's a twist, this isn't just a simple fun overnight trip. I want mystery! Danger! Maybe even a murder? It's all up to you :D_

_**The rules are:**_

_No sex scenes._

_One shot or multichaptered_

_AU_

_Someone must say this sentence: "Okay, lets split up and search for clues."_

_IT MUST HAVE MYSTERY. MUST._

**WARNING: SOMEWHAT GRAPHIC.**

* * *

My Spidey Senses Are Tingling

The heavy door of the supply closet slowly opened as Aang's silhouette stood by the door way. His breathing became shallow and uneven as he looked around. The room was located in the basement, stuffed with dust coated mannequins. Aang couldn't see who was inside, but he knew someone was. He _sensed _it.

"And so it seems that the hero always seeks the villain, are am I correct?" A ghostly voice spoke. A man (assuming from the voice) sat in the middle of the room on a tired chair; his legs crossed comfortable. Dressed in all black along with a top hat, he snaked himself around Aang, in an almost fluid movement.

"You like making deals right?" Aang finally said in a detached voice.

"Of course child. Now, what do you say?" That hollow sound whispered again with a sinful grin.

**Five hours earlier...**

"Man, Zuko! I didn't think that you'd be able to actually pull it off!" Toph laughed as she gave the scarred teen a playful punch to his shoulder.

"It really isn't a problem when your father owns the mall." Zuko said coolly as he swung the key around his finger.

"I know –and we all love you for it- but did you have to bring _her_?" Katara asked as she gave an annoyed look in Azula's direction along with Mai and Ty Lee and Jet.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice! She...sorta saw me..." He muttered the last part. Katara just rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to Grumpy Pants to be like a ninja." Toph joked.

"Look, it's eleven and the mall doesn't open till six-thirty! And how often do we really get to do something like this?" Aang beamed since he was always seemed to be the voice of reason.

"And Zuko has all the keys, isn't that right, brother?" Azula drawled as she crossed her arms.

"If you want to leave, just go then." Sokka said. And so everyone else joined in the bickering besides Mai and Zuko who just kept grinning at the others faults. But little did they know that someone was watching them through the security's hidden cameras.

--

"I can't believe that Azula will be willing to keep quiet as long as you gave her the keys to all the clothing stores here." Katara said.

"I know! I thought she'd make you do something embarrassing!" Sokka laughed to himself. Everyone else joined in.

"But what to do now?" Aang asked the others.

"Blast music into the whole mall and break into every store." Katara said in a devilish voice.

"The student has become the master." Toph pretended to cry.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's par-taaay!!" Sokka did the 'foamy guy' thing.

The GAang turned up the music at earth shattering volume, racing back and forth. They dressed up in different clothes pretending to be someone else and doing parodies of famous people and scenes. Toph's team challenged Azula's team to 'Rock Band'. Jet and Mai played hard on the mini guitars against Zuko and Aang. Ty Lee drumming (or bashing) along with Sokka, while Katara, Toph and Azula screamed into the microphones. They all acted like jaded rockstars or people on the high from far away.

Later, it was cart racing down the long hall.

"Faster, Jet! Faster!!" Azula practically screamed.

"C'mon Toph! They're ahead!! Almost to the fountain!!"Sokka screamed in anticipation like a little kid. Toph gave an extra stride then pushed the cart letting it crash.

"Toph! No! Don't let go!" Sokka screamed again as he saw her let go shouting 'go Sokka!' just before crashing into the fountain head first.

"Sokka, are you alright?" Katara asked as she came running to him.

"Beside the fish in my shirt? Sure!" He muttered sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Sokka. At least we beat Azula for once!" Toph offered as she gave him her hand.

"You're right..." Sokka drawled before a smug appearance showed on his face. He grabbed her hand tightly as he yanked her forward and she also fell into the fountain. A few snickers also followed.

"You are so paying for that, Snoozles!" Toph roared before they started wrestling.

Sudden Thunder crackled into the air, ceasing all fun.

"I'm hoping the weather didn't break your fun. But please, continue. I do enjoy watching you children." A tired old voice went on the speakers.

"Ha ha, very funny Azula." Zuko said in a flat tone.

"That wasn't me!" Azula shouted in exasperation.

"But before I do forget, I should warn you not to look up." At the end of the sentence, the voice started cackling darkly.

"Does that mean we look up?" Aang asked with fear written all over his face. He looked at everyone else and they just shrugged. Aang took a deep gulp of air before looking up. Lights turned on, only lighting the top though the rest of the mall was either dimly light or entirely pitch dark. All the color from Aang's face drained as he saw bodies dangling by nooses.

"Holy crap-muffins!" Sokka shouted.

"What..." Zuko began.

"...The Hell?" Mai ended for him.

"Omigosh! The classmates from the field trip! They were supposed to be camping at the abandoned Ruins of Taku!" Katara screamed

From the left was Haru and his unmistakeable moustache, Meng and her pig tails, Yue and her snowy hair, and Zhao with his monkey side burns.

"Azula! This is just a really bad prank, right?" Ty Lee screeched as she clung to her arm.

"I don't think this is a joke," Jet answered for her. "It reeks of death." And he was right; there was a light stench of rot in the air.

"This is crazy! I'm out of here!" Zuko blurted as he made his way to the nearest exit.

"Bad joke or not, I'm following Zuko's lead." Sokka said as he got out of the fountain and pulled Toph along. "Zuko, what are you waiting for?" Sokka asked.

"The door...it's stuck." Zuko whispered in shock.

"What? What do you mean 'it's stuck'? Do you have the right key?" Azula said as she shoved everyone else aside.

"Yes! I do! It clearly has 'EXIT' engraved on the key!" Zuko shouted as he showed her the proof.

"Maybe we can try another exit!" Katara said hopefully.

"No, this key works for all exits."

"We can at least try!" Ty Lee said. Zuko sighed as he went across the hall and tried again.

"Still stuck!" Everyone else wandered to him tried to.

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" Toph said over all the other shouts.

"What?" Sokka gave her a deranged stare.

"Shake it again," she ordered. And this time everyone heard in. The light _jingle_ from outside.

"Guys...do you see that?" Aang asked in a shaky voice.

"Chains." Jet answered for everyone. "Alright! Who did this?" He shouted.

"Have I failed to mention that the whole mall is now chained?" The speakers boomed again.

"Oops." Zuko breathed as the speakers still talked.

"What did you do, Zuko?" Mai asked.

"The key...broke?" Everyone palmed their foreheads.

"Nice going, Hothead!" Toph slapped his arm hard.

"Okay, let's split up and search for clues." Katara said in a calm manner.

"Like what?" Azula scoffed.

"Anything that will get us out of here." Katara looked around.

"Okay," Sokka agreed. "First, we'll go to the power box and turn on all the lights. Azula, you guys try the phones and your dad's computer. We'll meet at Ozai's office. Got that?"

"Right," Mai sighed.

"And break!" Sokka shouted before the two groups departed.

**With Team Avatar...**

"We any closer?" Toph asked for the eleventh time.

"Almost." Zuko answered as he led them down the basement and to the end of the hall. He blew the dust away from the dust old power box as he opened the lid. With a flick of the wrist, he set a match aflame for a source of light. The first switch he flipped on was the basement. Nothing happened. He flipped it on and off and on. "Why won't you turn on you, damn mother-"

"Woah, woah! Zuko, calm down!" Sokka cried.

Zuko huffed as he slung his cell out and dialled a number.

"What is it, Zuzu?" Aang scoffed in the back with a 'Zuzu?' making everyone else smile.

"Are the lights working up there?" He asked as he repeated flipped all the other switches

"No." Azula said sharply. A little later, she added, "Damn, I lost the connection. Meet ba-"

"Hello? Hello? Shit!" He cussed as he snapped his cell shut. "Let's go."

"Is it just me or does it feel like someone's watching us?" Aang looked around.

"You always feel like that in a basement." Zuko sighed.

"That's because your room is in the basement!" Aang shot back. Zuko just rolled his eyes.

**With the Prissy Princesses Team...**

"What exactly are you doing?" Mai sighed.

"I'm hacking into my father's computer to see if there's any places in this mall that we can get out of."

"And the Facebook?" Jet asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm messaging people to come get us! What do you think?" She hissed.

"The windows!" Ty Lee blurted.

"What?" Mai said as she gave her an 'are-you-high?' look.

"We'll jump out the windows!" She exclaimed, sounding proud of herself.

"First of all, Ty Lee, I am not suicidal (like my brother) and second of all, these windows are shatter-proof." Azula said in an annoyed tone. In the dead of silence, her phone rang. She saw Zuko's picture on her caller ID and flipped her phone open.

"What is it, Zuzu?" She could hear Ty Lee and Jet snickering at the nickname while the people with Zuko also laughed a little. It brought a taut smile to her lips. "No. Yes,yes. I can see the lights are not working." Her eyes flashed back to the glowing screen in an instant to see INTERNET DISCONNECTED in the bottom corner. "Damn, I lost the connection. Meet ba..." There was a long beep as she checked her cell to find there was no signal. "Damn," She sighed as she massaged her head. "Let's go," she ordered.

**All together now...**

"Any luck?" Katara asked as she spotted Jet and the others. They all sat by the fountain with empty hopes.

"No, I checked everything and there is definitely no way out." Azula sighed, looking defeated. "And you?"

"Nothing works. Not even the cell. I just suddenly lost signals too." Katara copied Azula with mirrored expressions.

"I've to go to the washroom." Toph said out of the blue.

"All girls go together. We aren't taking any risks her." Sokka ordered.

"You'll need this," Zuko said as he handed a flashlight to Mai; they exchanged a brief smile.

It was empty as the girls entered the vacant washrooms. There was a nervous aura around them.

"Everyone go do their own business now!" Azula barked. No one else said anything. Mai was the first one done with everything as she shone the flashlight everywhere. She walked to sit on a stool as she waited for everyone else, but the annoying sound of drips had her flashing her lights everywhere. It was close judging from the distance of the sound. She starred up and a small dab splattered her cheek. She didn't need the light to tell what it was. She gave a small scream, the others running to her, seeing what's wrong. The only thing she could do was point at that thing. Toph grabbed the flashlight off the ground and pointed it at said direction. And there it was. A bloody head. A bloody head with gouged out eyes and shredded ears. The head of ex-girlfriend Suki hung up high on the ceiling.

"Let's go!" Ty Lee squeaked as she grabbed all the hands she could and dragged them out.

"Now, what we really need are flashlights and walky-talkies!" Sokka threw his hands up as he waited for the girls. "Right, Aang?"

"Aang?" Sokka asked again as he wandered to his side. Aang was on his Black Berry as he scrolled down through his e-mails.

"Sokka! We're doomed! There's a serial killer on the loose!" Aang hollered as he shook the Water Tribe boy.

"What? Do you believe in silly chain letters like that?" Both Zuko and Jet gave a small chuckle.

"No! Every week, Gyatso sends me a report of loose criminals and advice!"

"So you're saying there's a killer in this mall?!" Jet yelled.

"What? How did this happen!?"They hear Katara from behind Jet.

"This is messed up!" Toph spat. "We **have **to get out!"

"We have to split up again," Katara said solemnly.

"What? Are you crazy! Then the killer will get to us all!" Sokka said.

"We don't have any other option. Lest you forget, I'm a master in the art of Tai Chi. I can protect myself."

"But..."

"What if I bring Aang with me?" Katara said to reassure her brother.

"Fine. But we all go with a partner. Toph, you're with me." Sokka said.

"Mai?" Zuko asked.

"Sure." She said though she was still a little shaken up.

"Try not to die, guys." Toph said as she rushed to hug everyone.

**Back in the present moment with Aang...**

"I'll give you whatever you want. Just leave everyone else out of it." Aang pleaded.

"Silly boy, I wouldn't dream of letting you all go. Especially with those magnificent faces. I am a collector after all..." The criminal drawled. A look of horror sprung to life as Aang stepped back to close the door on him. He sprinted up the stairs, two at a time, turning corners as he ran up the escalators and leaned over the railings to see where the Face Stealer was. A tall black frame turned looking everywhere, before looking up to spot Aang.

_**YOU DON'T WANT HER TO DIE, **_

__

_**LET'S MAKE A DEAL.**_

_**I'LL BE IN THE BASEMENT STORAGE ROOM.**_

_**--FACE STEALER KOH**_

That's where it all started. A text from the killer named Koh. Koh, who terrorized his victims and tore their faces off. Of course he didn't want Katara to die. He loved her. He would do anything for her. She was the most important person to her. And it was because of this that he left her. And that's how he got where he was. Where he met Koh face to face and he had intended to kill Aang. And he still does now.

**With Azula, Ty Lee, and Jet...**

"Azula, I'm really scared! What if something happened to the others?" Ty Lee asked as she bit on her nail.

"Don't worry. They're all capable." Azula said.

"Azula," Jet said in a husky tone. "I know that we might die, will you fulfil my wish?"

"No, Jet." She said immediately.

"But you don't even know what it is!"

"Yes I do. And in case you didn't know: non-virgins always die first." Azula said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**With Zuko and Mai...**

"There's a small window that opens all the way in my Father's office. Do you think that we could open it and call for help?" Zuko asked as they both cautiously took the lonely steps to the top floor.

"We'll have to make it that far before I can answer you." Mai whispered. She could spot the door over the next few steps. She creaked it open, letting her head peer out before withdrawing it.

"So?" Zuko waited anxiously.

"I just saw to shadows coming close to us."

"We'll wait until they're not looking and then we'll jump 'em." Zuko said as he gave Mai's hand a gentle squeeze. He lifted his head to see through the small window, just as the two figures past the door. "Now!" He whispered fiercely. The flung the door wide open as he leapt for the taller one. His body squashed the one beneath him as Mai had the shorter one pinned to the wall.

"Let go!!" The shorter one screamed.

"Toph?" Zuko said at immediate recognition of her voice.

"Zuko?" Toph and Sokka said.

"Sokka?" Zuko questioned.

"Get. Off. Me." He breathed.

"Oh, sorry." Zuko apologised as he helped his friend up.

"Now, what are you guys doing here?" Toph asked the two.

"We're trying to get to Ozai's office window and get help." Mai explained.

"We'll go with you," Sokka offered.

Once they reached Ozai's office, Zuko cautiously opened the door.

"All clear," Zuko said with a breath of relief. "Mai, I need you to go and get help." Zuko said.

"But what about you?" Mai asked as her legs were already dangling over the window.

"I have to stay and help. I am going to be okay." Mai gave a worried expression before jumping out the window and into a clump of bushes.

"Toph, you should go too." Sokka said.

"Why? I'm a good fighter!" She argued.

"I know, but I can't risk anything happening to you." Sokka said as he gave a quick hug. Toph only gave a stubborn look before making her way to the window.

"Good luck," Toph murmured. Sokka gave her a reassuring smile as she held onto his hand. There was a brief silence as Toph still clung to Sokka's arm. It was one of those now-or-never moments as Toph pulled herself up to crash her lips to his before letting go and falling into the bushes. Sokka watched the two figures run down the street and disappearing into the horizon.

"They're going to be okay." Zuko said as he laid his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"I hope you're right."

**With Katara...**

Katara sped up and down the halls frantically looking for Aang. One minute, he's right behind her, the next and he's gone. It all started with that weird text message he got. He said it was no big deal but she should have known better! And now he was gone! Aang was missing and that crazy mass murderer could be stabbing him for all she knew. She had to hurry.

"Katara!" She could hear Aang's voice somewhere.

"Aang! Aang, where are you?" Katara called back.

"Katara, run! Run now!" Aang ordered. "NO!" Before Katara could even consider what was going on, she could already feel the sweat beading at her forehead. The killer standing close to her, his ragged breathe on her neck, sharp steel just waiting to slit her throat. Fear broke out; she couldn't move let alone think. She just wanted to go home and enjoy sitting with her family and friends. She just wanted to live.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled at the sight of his sister in trouble. "Let her go!"

"I'll kill you all before you can even cut me," He snarled with a bemused smile.

"I'd listen to the Water Tribe peasant if I were you," Azula said as she appeared from behind a tree, a gun pointed at him.

"Where'd a little girl get a nice shiny gun like that?" The Face Stealer taunted.

"Well, this little girl has a daddy with lots of shiny guns!" Azula said in a Ty Lee voice. "Now let her go." She warned as she pulled the top back and her finger ready to pull the trigger at a moments' notice.

"Alright, have it your way," The violator said as he stepped away from Katara and jammed his knife into her side.

"Katara!" Everyone shouted her name repeatedly. Azula shot rounds at the attacker but it was useless. He was just too agile. Everybody crowded around the wounded girl, panicking about what to do.

"Stop the bleeding! Stop it!" Sokka kept on hollering.

"We don't even know if she has internal injuries, fool!" Azula hissed.

"Turn her on her side!" Ty Lee instructed.

"Katara! Don't close your eyes! Don't, dammit!" Zuko shouted into her ear.

"Stay strong, Katara! We'll get help!" Jet panicked.

Everyone forgot about Koh, the Face Stealer and put all their focus on Katara. Koh stealthily made his way to Aang, his blade still drenched in Katara's blood.

"This time you're mine!" Koh laughed as he lunged for Aang. The boy leapt back away from the weapon, flipping backwards and trying to balance himself on the railing. Aang eyed a banner high from the ceiling. He jumped towards it, holding tightly to dear life itself as he was suspended five stories high. He kept pulling himself higher and higher until the dangling corpses had come into view. At the abrupt memory of them, he lost grip, letting him fall back. His throat was empty to scream. He glided to 

another banner hanging on a wall. As he clutched on it, the seams tore, lowering him by the second. With all the strength he had left, he swung to the closest railing, landed with a thud as he struggled to get to the other side. Aang clutched at his ribs, he could actually feel one broken on each side from the landing. He would have to be very careful not to puncture anything internally from now on.

"There you are brat!" Koh said in a dark tone. He dropped the knife as placed his hands in front of him. "I will kill you with my own hands...and I will feel your neck snap in these fingers of mine!" Koh scowled. Aang was too tired, he couldn't even move anymore. His eyelids were heavy. And that's all he could do. Just let them fall. Koh was drawing nearer, his excitement overwhelmed, his fury boiling over.

"Die!" Sokka shouted as he ran to pick up the forgotten knife and shoving it deep into his back where the tip stuck out the other end. Koh gave a mortified look as he felt the pain spread like a thousand fires into his body. Throbbing he bent over and went limp, plunging head first into the fountain where happiness seemed so long ago.

Aang forced his eye lids open to see a panting Sokka with blood shot eyes from what seemed like crying.

"Aang, are you ok?" Sokka asked he picked Aang up and onto his back.

"Not really," he replied drowsily.

"Yeah? Well me neither." As Sokka made it to the last step, he could hear a lot of chains from outside, doors being kicked open and armed officers rushed in with guns pointed haphazardly.

"Move it, move it!" One officer commanded as a small squadron cuffed Koh and picked him up. A small groan escaped him. Sokka felt his jaw go slack after hearing that small noise from Koh, which meant he was still alive. Sokka wandered to his sister as he laid Aang close to her.

"He's going...to live." Zuko bared his teeth at the sight of that monster.

"No. He'll be locked away forever." Sokka said in a flat tone, but his eyes burned.

"Sokka! Zuko!" Toph cried as she ran to them, Mai following behind.

"Toph!" Sokka sighed as he squeezed her tightly.

"Katara! Is she hurt?" Toph yelled as she spot Aang and Katara with pained expressions.

"Yes, and we need an ambulance!" Jet bellowed.

"Don't worry. Everything'll be alright!" Toph hurriedly said as she bent to Katara.

- - -

"All right dirt bag, in ya go," An officer snorted as he shoved Koh into a cramped cell. The once powerful criminal glared viciously at him as he entered the cell.

"I have accomplices everywhere. You will regret this, insolent pup," Koh sneered.

"Sure ya do," He laughed before going back to patrol.

"Dinner," A plump woman in her seventies smiled as she slid a tray of food under the door for him. Koh indolently crawled to it and snatched the bread first, devouring it with greed. He bit something hard. He spat it out to find a key; an exact replica for his cell.

"Enjoy dinner now," The elderly lady smiled before walking away. He even had accomplices under cover. His time would come when the day of reckon would approach to finish those kids. Quickly, swiftly, one by one until they all fell.

-

For a whole week, the Phoenix Mall was closed. Police and other authorities spent the whole week there, cleaning up blood and corpses. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and Jet were often questioned about every detail that night, though none of them wanted to remember. Even Ozai who was appalled, was glad (somewhere really deep in his coal for heart) that even Zuko was okay.

"Man, this has got to be the worst week of my life," Toph sighed as she leaned her head on Sokka's shoulder.

"And then there's school to boot," Zuko added.

"I'm just glad this is all over," Aang sighed as Zuko drove his car to Sokka's home. "And relieved that Katara's all right." He smiled. "Hey Katara," He greeted upon entering the house.

"Hey, guys!" She smiled as she sat in her PJ's listening to the radio. For the next few minutes, everyone talked animatedly before a warning from the radio broke all conversation.

"Warning all residents, infamous criminal, Koh the Face Stealer has escaped prison! Make sure to lock all doors and windows. His whereabouts are unknown at the moment, so please be sure to stay cautious. That is all. Now back to our scheduled program." The announcer finished before a cheerful tone faded in again. The air in the room was stiff as no one dared to breathe. But the only question that rang in all their minds now was: What's going to happen now?

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of it. Hope you enjoyed it all. I'm not good a mystery, so it might be hard to find it in this story. Also, I know the ending seems a little cliché, but that's how I wanted it to end.

Please Read and Review.


End file.
